The Night He Couldn't Forget
by texaskid
Summary: Done for the Jan rumble on WSOTT. This one night will weigh on his mind forever until he can overcome it.


Just a general warning this does include a sister...I own only her the rest...not mine.  


* * *

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Dennis snapped.

"What do you want from me?" Christine asked.

"Let's start with...is all of this really necessary?"

"One hundred percent. I'm leaving today Dennis and you can't stop me."

"Why Tina? Why must you do this to me, to our kids?"

The boy knew things had been getting bad between his parents for the past few years but he never thought his step-mom would pack up and leave. He looked down at his freshly turned nine year old sister and sighed. _'Please don't take her.'_ He thought to himself. As his sister continued to sleep the almost 11 year old listened for his parents to stop.

"I don't want to do this any more than you want me to Dennis, I really thought we could make this work and it did for six years, Lord knows someone would have to love you as much as I did to try but I can't take it anymore. I have turned a blind eye to your antics for the past three years but it stops now. You can beat the crap out of _your son_ as much as you please but I can only take so much when it comes to my little girl. Three years is far too much. When was the last time you've seen her smile? Huh answer me that Dennis."

His father didn't answer but the boy knew that no matter what when his mom left later his sister would be gone as well and his life was going to change big time.

"You can't and I can't. Every time you come home late roaring for your dinner she shutters, shakes, and prays that you won't come after her. My little girl can now cry on cue because she knows that crying is the only way you won't beat the crap out of her. Two days ago Eva Shepard said that every time our child hears the door slam she starts shaking and Eva wanted to know if everything was alright here. Tim Shepard god bless his soul has noticed the same thing. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a 10 year old boy ask if everything is alright. Even her teacher from last year has asked me constantly if things are alright at home. I'm tired of living a lie, lying to people who care, and not seeing her smile is grating my nerves. She's nine years old Dennis and I refuse to let you ruin her childhood any more. Sign these." Christine said.

"What the hell are these?"

"Forms Dennis. The top says you'll give me no hassle with the divorce, the second says you'll give up all custody rights to her, and the last is a restraining order. Sign them Dennis. Don't make me take you to court over this, you know I'll win."

"You really want this?" His father sounded defeated.

"I love you Dennis but I won't jeopardize her safety because you can't handle your brother leaving."

"Fine. Where's the pen?" It was silent for a bit and the boy figured his father had finally given in. His sister continued to sleep, but only too soon her blue eyes flickered open.

"Dally?"

"Go back to sleep T." Dally answered.

"Bu Dally..."

"Hush or you'll make Dad mad again." T shut her mouth quick but Dally could tell she was frightened of the possibility. She shut her eyes as her parents began again.

"Where's the boy's name?"

"I don't have legal right to him Dennis. She may have given me custody when she left but that doesn't give me the right or the ability to take him from you and win in court."

"You're leaving him here?" Dennis asked astounded.

"Only because I'd lose in court. I'd have to prove you're a right jerk and I can't do that. If I knew that the judge would give me custody and it would stand firm so you couldn't challenge it I'd take him in a heartbeat. It won't and I can't but I ask that you try not to hurt him too bad Dennis. He's your only son don't you want him to live?"

"..." Once again his father didn't answer.

"I know deep down that you do and that you care for him. Since I can't take him with me I'm going to take my little girl and leave." Christine answered.

"Will I ever see her again?" Dennis asked.

"In nine years if she wishes it but if you come before then I will have you arrested."

"Fine." Dally crept across the hall to his sister's room when his parents had finally settled for the most part. The room was almost completely bare. The only thing left was the furniture he bet his mom couldn't fit in her car.

A little while later Christine came into his room and woke his little sister. "Hi Mommy, is Daddy home?"

"Not right now. He went out for a bit." Even Dally could see the flicker of fear in T's eyes. "Do you want some ice cream?" The young girl nodded. "Go wait for me in the kitchen."

When the girl was gone Christine turned to Dally. He looked up at the only woman he ever considered a mom "You're taking her." He said.

"I don't have a choice Dallas you know that." Christine answered.

"You're leaving me here." Once again it was a statement and not a question.

"Once again I don't have a choice. It's legal stuff one day you'll understand."

"Please, don't leave me here with him." Dally begged.

"I'm sorry. You're my strong little boy you can handle him. One day though I hope you'll never have to...one day you'll fight back and break free. You're like a bull Dallas, slightly hard headed but could take whatever was thrown his way. Stay strong for me."

"Yeah I guess." Dally answered. Christine knelt in front of him and placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"One day I'm not gonna be able to protect her, promise me you'll protect my baby girl."

Dallas looked at his mom and although he didn't want to he promised "Always."

"Thank you. We'll be leaving as soon as she finishes her ice cream."

"You're really leaving."

"I'm sorry." Half an hour later Dally was standing on the front porch as his father stood behind him in the doorway. His sister walked up to him and held out a stuffed dog.

"Keep him Dally. He'll help you through I promise." The girl said. Dally nodded and took the dog.

"Take care of yourself T, be careful." Dally said.

"9:12 puddle jumping." T whispered knowing Dally would know what it meant. Dally looked at the sky but didn't answer.

"Come on honey we need to get going." Christine called. T gave Dally her perfect smile and climbed into the front seat of the station wagon waving as their mom drove off. Dally lifted a hand but it was too late they were already gone.

Dennis gripped Dally's arm and drug him inside before shoving him to the floor. "You little brat. I bet you told your mother so she'd leave me. Isn't that right?" Dennis growled. No matter what Dallas did to refuse it he received the worst beating of his life. He only managed to escape by throwing a vase against a wall and then running out the back door to the Shepards'.

"Hey shut it up there." A guy growled drawing Dally out of his thoughts.

"Bug off." Dally answered.

"What are you moaning about?" His cell mate asked.

"The only night I wish I could forget." Dallas answered remembering how a month ago he had been thrown in here. Only 12 years old and locked up for theft.

"Suck it up kid. We all have things we wish we could forget. It ain't gonna happen. Now shut up before I make you." The guy growled.

'_I hope one day I'll be able to forget that day. The worst day of my life.' _Dally thought to himself.


End file.
